Shadows And Starlight
by Jex The Shadow Psychic
Summary: Ryunoken Sword sequel, now under new management. This takes place about 6 years after RS. Read it first if you don't want to get uber confuzzled. Totaly revised
1. Strangers In The Shadows

_Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star. Jex is mine though, not yours, MINE! With that out of the way I'd also like to thank The Ronin for letting me make a sequel to Ryunoken Sword. If you want some of my chicken scratch to make sense, read Outlaw Star the Ryunoken Sword first.. As to the owners of Outlaw Star, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I'm honoring your work. I've decided to re-post my fic, because my fist try was crap and I apologize.. Please enjoy my revised craptastic first fic. _

Shadows and Starlight

Chapter 1: Strangers in the Shadows

Location: Heifong

"Gene you've had a lot to drink tonight" Melfina observed. Gene looked up. In the six years since the Ryunoken Sword incident and the fight with Shidowkun, things had changed.

Mazren and Suzuka were now married. Jim who was now 18 was developing a crush on Aisha who had just had her 22nd birthday (Gene was still a little confused about the fact that Catrls age slower than Humans) and he and Mel were married.

But as he thought about the changes he also noticed that some things never change. Like Mel bugging him about his drinking.

"Awwww, I'm fine Mel, at least I don't drink like Mazren does. Am I right, huh?"

Melfina sighed "While you don't drink as much as he does, my bother doesn't get drunk ether" "I'M NOT DRUNK!" Gene retorted, immediately regretting shouting when he saw the look on Melfina's face.

"Smooth Starwind" a rough voice from the corner called out "You can't do anything right can you?" the voice scoffed "I can't believe a drunkard like you defeated Hazanko and Shidowkun."

"Yeah? Why should I care about what some stupid bar-scum says?" Gene retorted.

"You know, I think it was someone else and you just took the credit. Not only are you scrawny, and stupid, you have absolutely no combat skills. If you want a lesson in those as well as how not to be an asshole to women, give me a call"

Gene stood up enraged "What the hell do you know asshole? Step into the light so I can show you how I thrashed both major pirate guild leaders!"

The stranger chuckled. It was a cold, unfeeling laugh that sent chills down Gene's spine "Gladly, you little worm."

Out of the shadows stepped a man wearing a black knee length jacket, it was a material similar to leather, but looked stronger as well as it would protect better against an attack than plain leather.

The right sleeve was torn two inches below the elbow. He stood about 6'2", wore black jeans and a black shirt with a red dragon design. But Gene had seen much more remarkable outfits, especially on Tenrei.

But his face is was what caught the attention of Gene the most. While gene had scars, this guy had tattoos.

Under his right eye, he had two, one that stretched from the outside of his eye to below the edge of his mouth in a fang shape. The other one was smaller and curving the other way, ending between his mouth and his nose.

Under his left eye was a single tattoo that curved right under his eye then angling down sharply at the outside edge of his eye into another fang like shape ending about the same distance down his face as the other long tattoo, all of them black.

His face was paler than Gene's but not much. His black hair was streaked with red, and was sculpted into three swooping spikes.

His wardrobe was almost funny, and it would have been if he didn't have an aura like the Grim Reaper

The stranger taunted Gene, "What are you staring at you skinny drunk? Did I scare you, you little weakling?"

Gene snapped out his lapse and despite his bad feeling, reached for his knife.

"Try this, bastard!" and began to rush the man in black. The stranger didn't move.

"Looks like the bastard is all talk, at this rate I'll just stab him in the chest and then…"

Gene saw the stranger crack his neck and the next thing he saw was the ceiling of the bar thinking "What the F…"

That was Gene's last conscious thought of the day.

Gene awoke to feel a pain in his chest. He looked down and saw bandages, and wondered what the hell had happened. Next he looked at the clock, he had been out for 14 hours.

By this time, gene had realized that he wasn't alone in the room. Jim and Aisha were standing about a meter away talking to one another.

Gene's guess was that Jim had come to lecture him and Aisha had come to be alone with Jim, or as alone as you can get with a unconscious guy in the room.

Of course, with Aisha being a person who is easily embarrassed, her excuse will be that she wanted to taunt Gene for losing a bar fight.

Gene mentally shook his head, he knew that once Jim gathered up the courage tell Aisha about what he felt for her, she would probably confess her own feelings for Jim.

Gene grinned evilly, he really loved to embarrass these two would-be lovers. He cleared his throat and said "You guys can knock me out again if you want to have some time alone with each other."

Both of the wannabe lovebirds blushed a bright color that Gene thought wasn't possible. The color was so red that 20th century Communists would feel insignificant.

Jim was the fist to respond. "GENE STARWIND! YOU PERVERTED, SLEASY, NO GOOD, GUTTER BRAINED SCUM BAG!"

Jim's outburst was so huge, there was steam coming out his ears as well as fire coming out of his mouth, even his tongue was in on the act, because it had gone all demon style.

This was much more than Gene had ever expected. "He must really be falling in love with this psycho cat girl" he thought to himself.

But while Jim was yelling, Aisha was still bright red, but looking forlorn at Jim's reaction.

She moved quickly to cover her ass and retorted "You have a sick mind Gene, Jim's still just a child compared to me, I don't think he'll ever be more than just a friend"

Now it was Jim's turn to look disappointed. It was obvious to Gene that Jim was trying to do the same thing Aisha did, cover his ass in case she rejected him. And, in a way she had, just like he did.

Gene sighed, it will be resolved eventually.

But Gene looked at the ceiling and wondered what he had gotten into this time. He closed his eyes and thought "Only time will tell…"

_That's all you get for now, please review. And if you must flame me, make it good will you? If I'm to get flamed, I want it to be worth my time. By the way, Xbox is addicting just like crack, so don't do Xbox…I mean crack…I mean…uhh…uhhhhhh, OH SHIT! Xbox Ninja Enforcers from Hell have appeared in my room, this could be it…NOOOOOOOOOOO_

"_Why use a Kamehameha wave when a #4 caster shell looks cooler"_

_-GeneKoshStarwind_


	2. The Elementals

_Declaimer: The only things that are mine are all the new shit except for the people that belong to The Ronin. Everything else belongs to the owners of Outlaw Star. Hello again, with the Xbox ninjas defeated, I can now try to make a longer chapter. Holy crap was my first one short! Oh well, have fun with my nonsense._

Chapter 2: The Elementals

Location: Pirate Flagship, _The Star of Cthulhu_

60,000 light years from Heifong

"So, Starwind is still alive. I've been out of the loop for a while. So, my Elementals, inform me as to what he was doing while I was…away."

The source of the voice was a looming figure sitting in a throne bathed in shadows. The voice that emerged from the shadows was a low rumbling growl, similar to the Djin character from the first two Wishmaster movies.

Five shadows stepped into view. One of the shadows spoke up, the voice was hushed, like the whisper a of the fall wind. "Starwind has been roaming the galaxy without a purpose. Finding various ways to make a living and has been in and out of debt to Fred Lou several times since the last incident with a major pirate leader six years ago."

The voice continued. "He has also worked for the space forces as well as the private security forces three times in the past. Currently he is unemployed." "Hmmmm" was the rumbling reply.

"In his personal life, he has married the android girl Melfina. As for his companions, Mazren The Wolf, who is now married to Twilight Suzuka, is now a regular member of the crew."

"The couple have made quite a name for themselves. Suzuka has been moved up to an Ultra-Class S and Mazren's, along with his partner Slag, list of bounties is quite impressive."

"The boy, Jim Hawking has become an even more skilled hacker. He is suspected to be the one who hacked the Ban Pirates mainframe and transferred several thousand wong to his personal accounts. But they can't prove that it was him."

"As for the ship itself, the engine was replaced six years ago with the engines of the _Warshark_, along with some unknown weapons and targeting modifications."

"I see." The dark voice responded. "It will be interesting to see Starwind again. Set a course for Heifong. Use the Either2 drive. Now leave me."

The shadows complied.

As the shadows emerged from their master's chamber, they made the form of a human two Catrl-Catrls and two Saurians.

Nerull, the human, expressed his opinion to the other Elementals. "Holy shit, I hate talking to him, he reeks of darkness."

Frigga ,the Catrl Air Elemental, looked at him in distain and responded "You only don't like him because your element is Light." Nerull just flicked her off.

"By the way, how does an Elemental of Light end up fighting for the bad guys? Isn't light supposed to fight for the good guys?" Surtur, the Saurian Elemental of Fire, asked. He had always wondered about that.

Nerull sighed "It's a long story, and I have no desire to share it with you fools." He started to leave when Skadi spoke up.

"Awwww, Please? I'll take your virginity if you tell us." Skadi was being a tease like she always was, But Nerull was suddenly at her throat with his chain-scythe.

Skadi just blinked, and all the other Elementals were stone still. The tension was so thick that Nerull could cut it, if his weapon wasn't already going to cut Skadi's throat.

"Look Skadi, first thing is that not all people of light are pure, second I wouldn't sleep with the weakness of an Earth Elemental if you begged me to. Especially a Saurian Earth Elemental, because I don't sleep with gene-spliced lizards. I'm not into bestiality if you ever need to know in the future."

Nerull's harsh reply shocked everyone. The first to recover was Aegir, the Catrl Elemental of Water. "Hey, back off the lady, would ya?" He entered the conversation.

"You know, dead people don't count. And neither do man-whores even before you killed them. And little boys are out of the question. They have to be willing little faggots."

If Nerull was going to use the "Yuck Factor", Aegir was going to do his best to use that to his advantage. However Nerull didn't care. He let up with the scythe and began to leave.

As he walked away, he called back "Weaklings opinions don't matter. And that applies to everyone in this damn guild, including you assholes." He left it at that and walked to his quarters.

The four remaining elementals just stared until a voice was heard. "God I disgust him, he is such an asshole."

The voice belonged to Aegir, who had a talent for stating the obvious. Frigga, just replied with a calm and impersonal tone.

"While I don't like him either, he is the strongest of us and deserves respect." Frigga was always like this when it came to Nerull. She just didn't seem to get offended easily.

Surtur, however, was as passionate as his element about his hatred of Nerull. "While he may be the most powerful of us, Nerull also happens to be the least favorite of the boss, ya know?"

The three all agreed on that statement, their master hated three things; light, insubordination, and the Dutch. Nobody understood that last one, but it wasn't the best idea to question things.

While all this agreeing was going on, Skadi was wondering "Who was it?" There was a long silence, then the others turned to her and in unison asked "What the hell are you talking about? Who was what?"

Skadi realized that she had accidentally said her question aloud. "Uhh, the person who Nerull list his virginity to. I'm curious." She explained as she blushed.

Skadi decide to answer honestly to avoid complicating things. However she failed miserably and by being honest, she made things worse.

Aegir scoffed. "Well unless you intend to exact revenge on him for rape I don't think we should really care." Aegir, being as blunt as usual, didn't notice the tone in her voice.

Frigga had noticed Skadi's tone and said "I'll talk to latter guys, why don't you try to dig up info about what Starwind is up to now." Her tone was basically a Emperor Palpatine style "Leave Us".

Surtur got the message. "A'ight, common Aegir!" and he hauled Aegir off by his arm in the direction that would lead them farthest away from that part of the ship.

As the men departed, Frigga turned to Skadi and asked in a almost motherly asking why tone "You meant the offer to sleep with Nerull, didn't you?"

"How cold you tell?" Skadi was genuinely surprised. She had thought she had hid her intentions quite well.

Frigga shook her head "It's your voice that gives you away, you use it to express yourself too much. It's one of the reasons that I would be willing to give you a night that would make you forget all about that mean old Nerull."

As she said this, she slipped behind Skadi and hugged her around the waist, and the let her hands travel up to Skadi's breasts.

Skadi moan slightly, suddenly wishing that her Leena Inverse chest was a little more expansive. But as Frigga stated to squeeze, she just wished that her plant-weave, skin-tight top had vanished.

"As long as you know you're just temporary, you can do anything you want to me." Skadi said with another moan.

Frigga stopped to whisper "I know I'm second in line, but I may convince you otherwise eventually." As she said this, one of her hands started to wander down.

Once the hand reached it's destination, Skadi let out another moan, and was reminded of how good her plant-weave skirt felt against her skin.

Frigga slid around to the front and gave Skadi a kiss. Their tongues played a little game of follow the leader. As Frigga broke the kiss, she saw that the kiss had made Skadi into a doll of pure bliss. They ducked into a room and continued their line of "discussion" there.

By this time Nerull had just reached his room. As he entered, he pricked his ears to hear a moan lilting on the air and deduced what was going on.

He shook his head an thought "Desire…" Nerull hated emotions. They were just a hindrance.

In fact, Nerull hated almost everything. The guild, emotions, life, and himself. He hated it all almost as much as he hated that Shadow Elemental.

"God, the very thought of him almost sends me into a killing rage." He fumed to himself.

With this thought, he sat down to meditate but was interrupted by another moan, so loud that the whole ship probably heard it.

Nerull sighed and thought "Desire…" Tuned on some music and went to sleep, Hoping not to be woken up by the shit the girls were pulling.

_Xbox Ninja:munch munch Looks good_

_Jex: Thanks, I appreciate the thought…wait, didn't I defeat you guys?_

_Xbox Ninja: Yeah, but you didn't kill us, munch munch Duh!_

_Jex: I see, now answer one more thing…_

_Xbox Ninja: What?_

_Jex: Who said that you could eat my crackers and my Artichoke and Jalapeño Dip?_

_Xbox Ninja: Oh shit!_

_Fierce battle sounds_

_Jex: NOBODY touches my Artichoke and Jalapeño Dip!_

_more battle sounds_

_Jex: That's right, get out! I fucking hate Xbox Ninjas. Oh well._

_Please review. And if you hated my the excrement that spewed from imagination and now hate me by association, there's nothing I can do about that. If you liked it let me know. I also want to apologize for the use of a certain word. It's a word I fucking HATE but it fit the character. The word is Faggots. I Disgust derogatory slang towards gays, and I am sorry if you were offended. If you think I'm stupid because I care, well I suppose it can't be helped dear. (Puni Puni Poemy reference) Anyways, See ya!_

"_Wait a minute! What was Professor Utonium doing making little girls in the first place?"_

_-Seppel_


	3. Meeting For The First Time, Again

_Disclaimer: If I owned the characters to Outlaw Star I wouldn't be writing this piece of shit that I have the audacity to call a story, but I don't…sad huh? Also The Ronin owns Mazren and Slag, but I own Jex, including that murderous rampage he had on the planet Krikkit. I'M SORRY!_

_Hey Everyone! Sorry it took so long to write a new chapter, but those damn Xbox Ninja just kept coming back, the bastards!_

_Xbox Ninja: I heard that!_

_Jex: SHADDUP!_

_We eventually worked out some treaty, but that's even more frustrating because they pull out crap like "Well…according to Article 2, Sentence 12, Word 7 of our treaty, 'The' so tough luck!" It really pisses me off. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this steaming pile of…well…you don't want to know what that pile is…_

Chapter 3: Meeting For The First Time…Again

Location: _Outlaw Star_

Heifong City Spaceport

Slag was restless. Mazren had left him on the ship to watch out for Gene, but all possible intruders were supposed to be stopped by Gilliam. But he still thought something was wrong.

Despite that no alarms had been triggered, and the fact that his senses were telling him nothing was there, Slag's hair was standing on end.

Slag was rather intelligent and could think quite logically. Mix a intelligent mind with general wolf instincts, shake well, and you get what he had, quite a mind in a wolf's skull, with the teeth to match.

"Well, my instincts are usually right about these things, and right now my instincts are to tackle and bite the jugular of a person that isn't there." It was bugging the hell out of him.

So what did he do? He went with his instincts and tackled the strange thing that was bugging him.

Slag would have followed through with the rest of his plan to kill the intruder, but somehow this guy was strong enough to keep Slag's teeth a mere millimeter from puncturing the skin by grabbing the wolf's jaws and holding them open.

Now if you knew Slag's biology, you would be absolutely amazed. Slag had changed in the last few years. His bite was now cyberneticly enhanced to where if he bit your hand, there would be a Slag's mouth sized chunk of your hand and some of your arm cleanly severed off.

So now you're writhing in pain on the floor and screaming. After that you think "Wow…that's a big chunk" then you resume the task at hand, being all that screaming like a blonde in a horror flick.

"You god damn wolf! Get off me!" Of course Slag didn't comply. But once a sound was uttered, the air under Slag shimmered and be came a man in full view to all senses and Gilliam's scanners.

And of course Gilliam, being Gilliam said "Oh my, you do not have the captain's permission to be on board!" Slag looked as pleased with himself as a wolf could with his jaws being held open, and then resumed trying to acquire a second lunch.

The stranger sighed, he felt it was too early to reveal himself, but he didn't have a choice anymore with thanks to the wolf. Who was still trying to acquire the aforementioned meal.

Frustrated, he called out to Gilliam. "Whatever your name is computer, call Starwind, we have some things to discuss."

Gene awoke to feel three of Gilliam's maintenance robots bouncing on his chest with an urgent "Gene! Gene! Wake up! We have an intruder!" coming from three sources, at different times.

It was crazy when one started, another was on "Wake up!' and the third was half-way through the word "intruder". It would make any lesser being trip out, or maybe not. Well, if they were on the latest shit from your local dealer…Gene didn't like where this train of thought was leading him.

The reason that Gene was uncomfortable with this line his mind was pursuing was that Fred Lou had expanded his market from weapons to many less admirable trades.

If Gene had any thoughts to get into that kind of thing, well Fred would make Gene his personal sex slave if Gene had a need for a fix. And the shit they peddled today would have you bending over in an instant for just a single pill.

Gene shut down that particular train and mumbled sleepily "What time is it Gilliam? It feels early."

After he asked, the part about an intruder sunk in. Gene jumped out of bed and headed for the door. Gilliam told him anyways "the sun is just rising and it is…"

Gene realized he'd forgot a few things, and cut Gilliam off in mid sentence "Shut up about the time, where is the intruder?" as he spoke, he ran toward room to grab his gun belt.

After rushing out the door he felt a flash of searing pain rush though his new scars that bastard in the bar had given him two days ago. "I still have to find him and kick his ass" he fumed.

While he had no idea how to find the guy, he still thought about it. "I'll find him and rip his arm's off, but how did he give me the scars? I didn't see a weapon, so how did he leave four gashes in my chest?" These thoughts faded as he met Jim's pink Gilliam in the hall.

Gilliam told Gene "the intruder is in the cockpit." And Gene ran up the hall to the elevator.

"Take me there, NOW!" He shouted Gene didn't like intruders, not after all the shit the Kei Pirates and The McDougal Brothers had pulled. It gave him bad memories.

One of the most sore memories is what was revealed to him in his battle against Mako. What Mako showed him was what had happened when Harry McDougal tried to take Mel and the Outlaw Star.

Gilliam's voice snapped Gene back to reality.

Gilliam was analyzing the situation in that maddeningly calm and calculated way that machines always seem to. "Calm down Gene. while he is an intruder, he is rather well behaved."

Gene couldn't believe his ears. "Well behaved? How"

"Well, maybe not exactly 'well behaved' but he did ask me to bring you. Maybe the fact that he and Slag are in a struggle, and he wants you to call slag off is why he wants to speak with you."

Gilliam just kept on talking "As to how he got onboard, I do not know. He must have a sensor dampening device, or have an ability similar to the Leiline…"

"Gilliam"

"Yes Gene?"

Gene narrowed his eyes into a look that said 'shut up' and just asked "Are we there yet?" All this noise was giving him a headache

The stranger was getting impatient "Where is Starwind? I can't just lie here with this fucking wolf for…"

Gene burst in with his shotgun yelling "Freeze bastard!" He would've used his caster-blade, but that would damaged the ship.

"…ever" the stranger finished his thought and then addressed Gene "Took you long enough, what's the matter, Those wounds from the bar slowing you down? Now call of this damn wolf!"

Gene looked skeptically at the man under Slag "Why should I call off Slag? He seems happy right where he is."

"Because if you don't, I'll tear his jaw off." As he said this, he began to pull Slag's jaws apart until the point that instead of growling, Slag was whining in pain.

"Let him go, I don't need Mazren after me because I didn't help his mutt." Gene also didn't want all that blood all over the cockpit. Gene gave a whistle.

Slag relaxed in the guys hands, and the man let go. He stood up, but was still in the shadows.

Gene looked at the shadowy figure never letting his shotgun stray from the guy's chest. He seemed familiar. "Do I know you? Maybe it's the fact that you're a 'man in black' style mysterious guy, and how do you know about what happened at the bar?"

"I'm the one who gave you those new scars. That's how I know about the bar." The stranger stepped out of the shadows smiling and the pieces fell into place.

Gene had his pistol join his shotgun and aimed for that tattooed face. "I owe you for those, I think we should continue that fight right now." Gene started to pull both triggers, but never finished.

Gene didn't finish pulling the triggers because the man from the shadows no longer in front of him, The man was behind him with something sharp in the back of his neck.

A light whisper was heard in Gene's ear. "You're so naïve. If I had wanted to, I could have killed you three time by now" He was no longer whispering " And tell that wolf to relax, NOW!"

Gene gave Slag a stay motion with his hand that basically said "Back off"

"Like I said, I could have killed you three time by now and that's not counting the past 36 hours I've been on your ship."

Gene turned to face his opponent, but he was gone, but he still felt that sharpness, like four parallel blades with the points jabbing into the base of his skull. He realized that he was in deep shit with this guy.

"So why didn't you?" Gene was trying to stall to come up with a plan.

The stranger chuckled and answered "Simply because I don't want to."

"Alright, who are you and why are you on my ship? Also, could you please take your weapon off of my neck?"

"Only if…oh what the hell, sure." The four blades left Gene's neck and Gene whirled to face his tattooed opponent. This time he stayed where he was.

Gene Gave him the "tell me everything" look an the stranger obliged without any hesitation.

"Listen Starwind, My name is Jex. Most people like to add The Shadow Psychic to the end of my name to sound impressive in the back alleys of the universe. But my name doesn't really matter.

"You and your crew have being hunted again. And this time, You probably won't get so lucky this time."

Gene sighed, "Isn't that what everyone says every time that some major pirate guild is after us? Look, they don't call me Boss-Killer Starwind for nothing. Besides, their leader couldn't be as tough as Shidowkun was"

Jex gave him a deadly stare. "This time you're being pursued by the Baator Guild. A hi-tech guild intent on bring about the Ragnarok. Basically the Ragnarok is the universe's big reset button"

Gene was unimpressed. "And what about their leader? He's probably some badass who has never been beaten, right?"

Jex gave Gene his "will you shut up" stare and responded "All I know is his name is Erythnul and that his power is supposed to be limitless."

Gene sighed. "Well I better tell the rest of the crew. I'm really stating to get sick of all this shit. Gilliam!"

"Yes Gene?"

"Lock up, I'm heading to the shop."

"Very well, but what about Jex?"

Gene looked at Jex for a long time. "…what about him?"

Gilliam asked it simply "Does he have permission to be on the ship?"

Gene glanced back at Jex, In the same outfit he had on in the bar. "Jex has…temporary permission,"

Gene spoke to Jex in his most threatening voice he could muster "But if you try anything, I'll gut you with my caster-blade."

Jex let out a chuckle "If I tried anything, you wouldn't be able to retaliate."

Gene gave Jex the coldest stare he could, but he had a feeling that Jex was right.

On the way off the bridge Gene got that cold feeling in his gut. The one that he got every time he had just stared death in the face. "Damn, those were the coldest eyes I've ever seen. Mazren would love this guy."

Gene stepped out of the ship as dawn's light smacked him in the face. He knew this would be a shitty day to be him.

_Christ! That took way too long. To the non existent fans I have, I apologize. To the people who hate my work and want all my fingers to break, tough shit. FYI X-Box 360 BLOWS! Just my opinion. Maddox is your god. And I will destroy you all, BOW TO ME OR…(smack) Sorry Illpalatzzo took over my head for a minute. I'm an asshole and I apologize. READ MY SHIT OR I WILL CAST AN EMINEM CURSE ON YOU!_

_Don't get mad…Get Chibi_

_-Chewy_


End file.
